Of Kittens and Elflings
by Lady Sarantha
Summary: Elrond worries about his children, Elrohir and Elladan misbehave in a most charming manner and Legolas and Arwen have a little adventure... no pairings. fluff


The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, nor Middle Earth or any place in it belongs to me. Neither do the characters from the novels written by Professor Tolkien.

Fluffier than the mother effing clouds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond lifted his eyes from the parchment he was studying and looked, wondering what the terrorized scream he had just heard was about.

It had been a blood curling scream such as he had never before heard within Imladris.

But the voice was familiar and it belonged to an elfling as well.

What had been done to poor Legolas this time? He wondered as he left his seat and went in search of the kids.

Thranduil would most certainly make sure his only son was kept beyond the reach of his children when the season was over, he was certain.

At ninety, his eldest were the size of seven year old human children, and Arwen seemed only a year younger. Legolas was only two years older than her, but he was already an inch or two taller than she was.

Perhaps they ought to have waited for the children to be older, maybe twenty or thirty years. But then again, he knew his young like no one, except Celebrían, did, and waiting till they were adults would not help to keep Legolas from becoming his sons' favorite target.

Elrohir and Elladan were a menace when bored, and Arwen was a threat when it came to have her wishes fulfilled. They were promising children, and they were being taught self-control and discipline according to elflings of their status, as well as every science they would need in life.

But they were impulsive and too intelligent for their own good or those around them.

"Elrohir, Elladan." He called as he entered the range were his elders were practicing archery.

"It wasn't me" Elrohir declared.

"I didn't do it." Elladan stated at the same time.

Elrond held back a sight and tried to control the impulse of rolling his eyes and questioning them. They looked too innocent to be believed without fault, they had done something, but he had to find out whether it involved the prince of Mirkwood or not.

"Do you two know where young Legolas is?" he asked, controlling his voice.

Then, the twins looked really puzzled.

"In Arwen's nursery. At least he ought to be there." Elladan answered.

"That was where we last saw him, Ada." Elrohir confirmed.

"And you haven't seen him since?" Elrond asked, waiting for a second confirmation.

"He said he would rather spend the morning learning to sing with our sister than come riding with us." Elrohir answered.

Elrond decided he would believe them and let the mischief that had made them declare their innocence pass until it showed of its own accord, so he left them to their practice

"Do you think he suspect's _it_ is missing?" Elladan wondered, anxious, once his father was out of hearing range.

"No, he can't know we took _it_ or we wouldn't have heard the end of it." His brother told him, reassuringly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond went in search of his daughter, but fell into a run when he heard a second scream coming from Legolas, followed by one from Arwen.

What had happened to them?

He entered an inner garden just in time to see both children on a tree. Surrounded by three hunting dogs who kept barking furiously at whatever Arwen and Legolas were cradling in one arm each.

This was weird. The children knew well they ought not to approach the animals, let alone take something from them.

"Ada!" Arwen's relieved scream reached his ears he sent the dogs away. But then she and Legolas exchanged a frightened gaze, as if they'd been caught in mischief. What had they done to bother the animals?

"What happened here, Arwen? You were supposed to be studying, and you as well, Legolas." He chastised both elflings as he helped them off the tree.

"I wanted to show something to Legolas, but I didn't know the dogs were loose." The girls explained in her squeaky childish voice.

The blond boy merely lowered his gaze, ashamed to have misbehaved in the halls of Lord Elrond, against his father's very first instruction. He held whatever he and Arwen were protecting a bit tighter into his arms and took a step back.

"What was it you wanted to show him?" Elrond questioned.

"Lary said I could show him Mittens's kitties to Legolas whenever I wanted. I wanted him to see the kittens." She explained, showing two small kittens sleeping soundly in her childish arms. The cook's name was actually Laurë, but she had become Lary a few decades back, when Arwen had difficulties to learn and pronounce her name.

Legolas was carrying another three cats. "We never thought the dogs would be in the kitchen. We thought the hunting party was still out." The elfling explained.

Elrond took a deep breath and placed a hand on the shoulder of each child.

"You should have made sure that the party was still out before entering the kitchens. You should never take anything for granted, you never know what will happen if you are not careful." He told them and they both nodded.

"But you and Nana will always be there for me and the boys, Ada?" she asked, afraid that he would say no.

"As long as we can, we will." Elrond told his daughter, hugging her softly. Legolas turned his eyes away, not knowing what to do. He missed his parents, and he wanted to see them, but he didn't want to leave his friends so soon. He had only spent two months in Rivendell and he had grown really fond them.

"Now, how about we take the kittens back to Mittens and after that you two can show me your progresses of the day?" he offered and both children ran to the kitchen to return the animals.

"You are a wonderful father." A voice whispered behind him as Celebrían slid her hand in his.

"I do what I can." He answered, kissing her knuckles. "How come you returned so early?" he asked.

For what he knew, his wife and lady Galadriel would be riding out the whole afternoon. They saw each other little, but they would visit one another from time to time.

"It seemed like it would rain us back home." She answered as the two kids returned to their side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Galadriel entered her chambers and sat in front of the vanity to fix her herself after the hours riding, but as she reached out for her comb, she saw her coronet was missing.

She couldn't hold back a heavy sight as she wondered what had her grandsons done this time.

She stood up and walked towards the door in search of them when she perceived both of them trying to sneak inside.

"I have already seen you two. Come here at once." Galadriel told them in quiet and firm voice.

Elrohir and Elladan approached her with guilt plain on their eyes.

"We wanted to surprise you." Elrohir explained as Elladan extended the coronet to his grandmother.

A smile crept up her face as she saw the white little flowers they had placed in it.

"Well, it is a beautiful surprise." She declared as she pulled one to her lap and the other to the spot next to her on the small seat.

"Thank you, very much." She told them, kissing their foreheads and holding them close.

"Now, off to play you two." Galadriel told them, releasing them from her arms and the elflings ran excitedly out of the room.

The lady of Lórien smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned back to the mirror.

Yes, her daughter's children were unable of remaining still, and sometimes they indulged into mischief, as most children did. But they were decidedly good elflings, kind of heart, and they would someday put that kindness to good use. And with all she had witnessed in her long years, that was a comforting thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

A number of centuries later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Arwen smiled softly as she saw her children play in the gardens. Legolas was escorting her as they walked around, always watching her kids from afar. Her white silk dress round, showing her bulging baby belly, she would give birth any day now.

"You love them." He declared, with a smile. She nodded and her smile grew as she ran a hand through her belly.

"You love them, too." She challenged him playfully.

"They're as good as my own nieces and nephew." The blond answered.

"I remember being that size… I remember kitchen kittens and escaping terrible beasts in you father's halls." Legolas told her as Eldarion called his sisters to show them his newest finding.

Arwen laughed softly, blushing wildly at the memory. "I remember so, too."

"It's beautiful, being so young, so innocent." She mumbled, with her hand on her heart.

"It is." He agreed as the three children ran to them, holding something in their tiny arms.

"Mother, look, we found kittens." Eldarion declared proudly, showing her two little animals in his arms. His younger sister, Gilraen, had another two, and the youngest, Celebrían, held only one.

Arwen and Legolas crossed a look before holding each a kitten from the kids' arms and laughing, amused at the irony.

"Can we keep them, Nana?" the youngest one asked, pleading with her wide eyes filled with hope.

"It wouldn't be nice to take them away from their mother, would it?" she asked, and the children shook their heads softly in agreement.

"We'll take them back right away, mother." Eldarion declared, as solemn as a seven year old could, as Legolas returned a cat to his arms and Arwen returned the other to his sister's arms.

The three children ran back to the place they had come from, crossing with their father midway.

"I can't believe this trio is real." He mumbled proudly as he kissed his wife's hand and Legolas let go of Arwen's arm.

"They are wonderful children." Legolas agreed with Aragorn as the kids returned, running exited to their father's arms.

"Father! We found some kittens and showed them to mom and uncle Legolas, but we have already returned them." Declared Celebrían as Aragorn lifted her in his arms and sat her on his hip.

"Did you, now?" he asked, his voice matching the amazement in the girl's voice.

"Yes. It was the right thing to do. Wasn't it, mother?" Eldarion said as the blond elf ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, it was." Arwen approved as she lifted her middle child from the ground into her arms, careful not to place any weight in her belly.

Aragorn kissed the top of his daughter's head and held her close as he crossed his eyes with Legolas. They both knew what the other was thinking. About how not so many years ago this existence, filled with peace and hope and love had seemed completely unattainable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit lose at the end, but meh! After going over it for a number of times I've given up.


End file.
